


best fish in the sea | sugawara koushi x gender neutral! reader

by AstrosNova



Series: haikyuu one-shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Reader Insert, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, reader - Freeform, x Reader, x gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova
Summary: when you can’t have a date in real life, so why not turn to animal crossing
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: haikyuu one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780894
Kudos: 41





	best fish in the sea | sugawara koushi x gender neutral! reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to drop a request, feel free to request in comment or over on my tumblr blog, AstrosNova!  
> this is a gender neutral reader insert, so if you aren't comfortable, don't read

“sugawara koushi, please visit my island on animal crossing,” you say through the phone. “i miss you and want to go on a date.”

“what?”

“you heard me, kou. please?”

“alright, just open your island and tell me the code, i’ll be over shortly.”

“alright!” you then go down to your airport and read out the code for him to come over. when he arrives, you have your net in hand, trying to catch various insects to give to blathers. he then runs up to you and hits you with his net.

“i got the catch of the day with this one,” he says through the phone before running off through your island. you then chase him to see he’s stopped at one of your island’s rivers, trying to fish. so of course, you try to steal his fish. what else to do? the fish then baits on your line, causing him to say, “stop stealing my fish, babe! i was trying to get a rare fish!”

“my island is not the island for that, i’ve had next to no luck with that. more power to you if you’d like to try though.” he lets out a laugh.

“well, i don’t need the fish as long as i have you. my catch of the day, or should i say the best fish in the sea?”

“say that again and i’m kicking you off my island.”

“but babe!”

“no.”


End file.
